tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vote for Tobey!
First off, can I say thank you to Christina for keeping me and letting me come to the final 2, it’s an honour and a first for me. I also want to say thank you to the cast because I have enjoyed getting to meet a lot of you guys and to the hosts who have made this the best org I have been apart of. I would love to play this org and with any of this cast again. Diable OG: The first 6 days were key for my game and this began on Diable. I had never met anyone on this tribe before in my org life and I had to make connections off the bat or I would become an easy boot. I messaged most people in the tribe just to introduce myself which got the attention of Ian, Christina, Fred and Mikol. These were the people I continued to talk to consistently and by the end of day 1, Fred, Mikol and Christina had already told me they wanted to work with me, with Fred saying he wanted to go to the final tribal already. Ian agreed two days later that it could be a good idea to work together so by day 3 I already 5 people to work with and a possibility to take to the end. This meant that the vote of an inactive Dakota on day 9 was easy as we all agreed he hadn’t done any connecting to stay on the tribe. Day 11 came around with the tribe swap and I went in thinking it was going to be horrendous. I was put on a Charriere tribe with 4 OG Charriere members including Fathan that was at Salvation Island and then I had Rafal who I had only talked to because of Fred so I instantly thought I would be the easiest vote out. However, I used my social skills to talk to Devon and Dan and was able to receive some valuable information to see the cracks in the group of 3. Dan wanted revenge on his old tribe and I just told him that I can vote whoever you want out. Knowing that it was either me being voted out or Rafal and I working with Dan to vote out his prefered target of Devon, meant I stayed and went to Salvation Island. At Salvation Island, I knew I wanted to win the challenge to assure I could stay on the island. This achieved a couple of things that I could use to my advantage. First thing, it meant there wasn’t a chance of being voted out in the next round. Second thing, it meant that I could find out the advantage that Fathan had and there was also a possibility of finding an advantage for myself (which did not occur). I stayed here for 6 days and I’m glad I did because it meant that I was safe until the merge happened. Merge is where my strategic game happened. I reconnected with Christina, Ian and Fred from OG Diable to get their ideas on the game, while also having Dan and Fathan to talk to from the New Charreire tribe and Salvation Island. I was also able to use my connection to Aidan from a previous game to help get information. This sadly saw Fred go in the first round of the merge, but my strategic game intensified. I was able to get Dan back on my side as I was able to reassure Aidan and Mark to go ahead with voting Dan out. This meant that Dan had no other option but to join Christina, Ian and myself because otherwise he would be voted out. Mark was the one vote I was most proud of in this game. I was able to convince Christina and Ian that voting Mark was the best option because Aidan and Dan would continue fighting etc. This also meant that if need be, I could turn on them if necessary to bring Aidan in to vote out Dan later on, or join Dan and potentially Fathan from Salvation to go along with them. Then the game went on and I played my idol for Christina to help quickstart an f2 plan with her. I won immunity so it would have been a dud anyway so thought might as well kickstart a f2 plan that early and it's worked cause I am here today. Just some explanation on the game moves etc but I believe that I outplayed, outlasted and outwitted in this game. I outplayed by winning 3 immunity challenges and a salvation island challenge. I outwitted by creating alliances/ connections in order to find out information and always having relationships with the majority of the cast (I’m sorry Patrick, not talking to you was the thing I regret most) in order to keep me around. I outlasted because I am here today even though I was known as a big threat. 5 Votes against me in this game and I’m still here and I’m very proud of the game I played. Whatever happens, I know I tried my hardest and now I open it up to you guys! Let me know if anything is unclear or you need further explaining of. I believe sitting here, I have outwitted and outplayed, now can I say I have outlasted in this game.